Meu perdão
by Petit Pelle
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome,lados diferentes um só sentimento é igual,e ele podera sobreviver a provaçao que o caraçao dos 2 impoem? Ho Sim...Ou sera que nao!Anjos e demonios poderiam viver em uma harmonia? Ele quer seu perdao Kagome!O perdoe!


**Bem gente... estou aqui, com uma pequena fic, eu briguei com a minha melhor amiga... Não foi exatamente uma briga, mais agora eu não sei mais se ela confia em mim, então uma curta fic, pra ela, que é uma pessoa que eu amo de coração... Eu te adoro Bruna, é isso msm a Sra. Kouga... ela é a pessoa que eu mais amo e respeito nessa vida, e quero que seja la o que foi que eu fiz, por favor**_me desculpe_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Ele deixava que suas asas se encolhessem, e com elas fosse sua esperança e amor... A tristeza invadiu imensamente seu coração... Desde aquele dia... O dia em que seu coração foi levado as pressas a um hospital... Onde entrou em coma, e por fim morreu... Morreu junto com a pessoa que ele amava... Junto com ela... Fora sua alma..._

_Até a sua Cidade_

No fim do entardecer, brilha a lua prateada  
Canto uma música para voar até a sua cidade  
A carregar essa ansiedade  
Que se reflete no espelho  
Será que sua insegurança se transformará  
Em asas de nossa salvação de amanhã?  
A sombra indica duas horas  
O vento passa  
Pelas árvores vermelhas reluzentes  
Se pudesse voar até a sua cidade  
Movido só pela tristeza e melancolia  
Será que sua banalidade se transformará  
Em asas de nossa salvação de amanhã?  
É impossível ir além do resplendor  
Mas você não desaparece  
Enquanto bate as asas

Os sentimentos sempre vão passando  
Pelas estações de transição  
E você sempre fugindo apressada

Será que sua insegurança se transformará  
Em asas de nossa salvação de amanhã?  
Ainda é impossível chegar ao lugar dos sonhos  
Mas você não desaparece  
Enquanto bate as asas

Aos passos do inverno que vem aí  
A cidade fica colorida e começa a saltitar

_Mais uma vez... Naquele inverno doloraso!_

_Andava lentamente pela rua que agora estava deserta... Pensava em como a deixou ir tao facilmente... e entao... sabia o por que de suas lagrimas... Ele a amava... Mais a deixou ir embora... Feito um passaro que aprende a voar, e parte em busca de comida... Mais como todos os passaros... Ela nao voltou... Ele se corroeu de tristesa por dentro a ponto de se excluir de todos e chorar todos os dias, ela se foi, e nem o perdoou antes de partir... Ele queria desejava seu perdao. Agora estava só, sem a mulher amada, sem coraçao, sem alma, e sem o perdao que um dia precisou..._

_Inuyasha Olhou para o ceu em busca de respostas, mais as estrelas só o culpavam e choravam junto a ele por perde-la... A lua sozinha e excluida gritava em desespero para que ele correce por que ela estava perto, mais ele nao os ouviu, abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma pequena lagrima cair... Se ela quisese partir... Se esse foce o desejo dela... Entao ele a deixaria pertir... Era o desejo dela._

_Entrou em seu apartamento e acendeu a luz... Colocou o casaco molhado da chuva em cima do braço do sofa e foi ate a varanda onde a chuva invadia... Nao se importou com os pingos que caiam feito acido em suas costas... Nao se importou com o Diabo que gritava para que ele parace de sofrer... Nao se importou com o anjo que estava ao seu lado falando que ele havia feito a coisa certa... Anjos... Ela era um lindo anjo... Por ela foi ate o proprio inferno... O seu verdadeiro lar... Enfrentou deuses e demonios... Mais assim mesmo ela se foi... Nao sabia se voltaria... Mais se voltasse... Ele faria tudo novamente... Tudo outra vez._

_Quero gritar todos os meus pensamentos espalhados  
Pois não existe outra prova de que eu existo  
O futuro que eu devia ter agarrado  
Se divide entre "dignidade" e "liberdade"  
Quero apagar essa imagem distorcida  
Pois eu conheci meu limite ali  
Na imagem dessa minha confiança exagerada  
Não existem datas no calendário do último ano_

Apague e reescreva  
Essa grande fantasia boba  
A sensação inesquecível de existir  
Reviva  
Reescreva  
A imaginação sem sentido  
Se entregue de corpo e alma  
À força que te guia

Me arrependo de me livrar de todos os meus sentimentos  
Depois de perceber que eu não sou nada, eu choro  
Um coração triste  
Uma mentira

Apague e reescreva  
Essa grande fantasia boba  
A sensação inesquecível de existir  
Reviva  
Reescreva  
A imaginação sem sentido  
Se entregue de corpo e alma  
À força que te guia 

_Olhou para o céu escuro... Enfim as estrelas haviam ido dormir... Estavam cansadas de tanto ouvir seus pensamentos e chorar junto a ele... Deixou que suas asas saíssem, para que elas descansassem, suas lagrimas voltaram a cair... Onde ela poderia estar agora... Onde... Poderia... Estar..._

_- Meu anjo..._

_Murmurou inconscientemente... Inuyasha esticou as asas... Ele era completamente diferente dela, mais eles se davam bem, e por algum motivo se sentiam bem juntos... é... Mais isso foi antes... Antes, de ele contar toda a verdade..._

_Deus... O supremo, ser do qual dava ordens a Kagome, era seu inimigo._

_Já Mentropolis, Era o demônio o ser do qual dava ordens a ele... Criação, feita para espionar seres humanos... Era o maior inimigo de Kagome..._

_E agora... Estavam separados, por causa de uma maldita guerra... Ele morreria, disso já estava ciente... Só não queria que ela morresse. Pois se ela morresse... Ele não agüentaria vela sofrer de longe... E não poder fazer nada... A protegia evitando isso e agora ela estava desprotegida em um mundo cheio de demônios que não tinham a mesma compaixão que ele... _

_- Perdão meu anjo... Perdão..._

_Chorava... Nunca fora de chorar... Mais como o previsto aquela garota sorridente conceguil mudar isso... Pegou a cruz da qual ele sempre carregava com sigo, apesar de não ser o seu símbolo e aquilo o machucar...A carregava pois fora ela quem o deu, e quando corresse perigo. O cheiro do machucado feito pelo crucifixo a chamaria, e ela o ajudaria no que fosse... Mais isso foi antes..._

_Em um outro lugar-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_As vesez... No precisamos pensar no que fazer, para não tomar a atitude errada... Ele deve estar em cima de uma pilastra agora, pensando no passado em que éramos só nos... Me desculpe... Mais não sei mais se poderei voltar... Meu amor._

_Kagome estava em cima de um prédio, com as lindas asas brancas abertas e com as lagrimas presas em uma rede imaginaria, e seus olhos não as deixavam cair... Ou era a chuva que caia que se misturava com suas lagrimas... Ela não sabia... Não sabia mais de nada... Ele a escondeu um segredo, sabia que era para o seu bem... Mais não justificava... E eles eram diferentes... Muito diferentes... Nunca poderia ser um pelo outro um em apenas um... não poderia..._

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que ir  
Eu desejo que você vá logo  
Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui  
E isso não vai me deixa em paz_

Pre refrão  
Estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que ir  
Eu desejo que você vá logo  
Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui  
E isso não vai me deixa em paz

Pre refrão  
Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar

Refrão  
Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Você costumava me cativar  
Pela sua luz ressonante  
Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás  
Seu rosto assombra  
Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis  
Sua voz expulsou  
Toda a sanidade em mim  
Refrão  
Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Você costumava me cativar  
Pela sua luz ressonante  
Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás  
Seu rosto assombra  
Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis  
Sua voz expulsou  
Toda a sanidade em mim

_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar  
_

_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Você costumava me cativar  
Pela sua luz ressonante  
Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás  
Seu rosto assombra  
Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis  
Sua voz expulsou  
Toda a sanidade em mim  
Refrão  
Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Você costumava me cativar  
Pela sua luz ressonante  
Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás  
Seu rosto assombra  
Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis  
Sua voz expulsou  
Toda a sanidade em mim

Oulhou para o ceu... estava frio feito seus olhos e solitario feito seu coraçao... Estava confuso feito ela...

Nao sabia o que queria, e se voltaria, mais se voltasse, queria voltar para ele...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 em outro lugar em uma varanda-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eu queria saber... Se voce ainda se lembra... Sa promessa que nos fizemos... A promessa de nunca nos separarmos... De sempre estarmos juntos... Voce... Voce se lembra dessa promessa?

Eu pesso... Por favor... Nao a quebre... Kagome...

_Eu naõ posso correr mais  
Eu caio diante de você  
Aqui estou eu  
Eu não tenho nada sobrando  
Mesmo eu tentei esquecer  
Você é tudo o que eu sou  
Me leve para casa  
Eu não brigarei mais  
Quebrado  
Sem vida  
Eu desisto  
Você é minha única força  
Sem você  
Eu não posso continuar  
Mais  
Nunca de novo_

Minha única esperança  
(todo o tempo que eu tentei)  
Minha única paz  
(para me afastar de você)  
Minha única alegria  
Minha única força  
(eu caí na sua abundante graça)  
Meu único poder  
Minha única vida  
(e amor é onde estou)  
Meu único amor

Eu não posso correr mais  
Eu me entrego a você  
Eu sinto muito  
Eu sinto muito  
Em toda a minha amargura  
Eu ignorei  
Tudo que é real e de verdade  
Tudo que eu preciso é você  
Quando a noite cai sobre mim  
Eu não fecharei meus olhos  
Eu estou muito vivo  
E você é muito forte  
Eu não consigo mentir mais  
Eu caio diante de você  
Eu sinto muito  
Eu sinto muito

Minha única esperança  
(todo o tempo que eu tentei)  
Minha única paz  
(para me afastar de você)  
Minha única alegria  
Minha única força  
(eu caí na sua abundante graça)  
Meu único poder  
Minha única vida  
(e amor é onde estou)  
Meu único amor

Constantemente ignorado  
A dor me consome  
Mas dessa vez o corte é muito fundo  
Eu nunca serei enganado de novo

Minha única esperança  
(todo o tempo que eu tentei)  
Minha única paz  
(para me afastar de você)  
Minha única alegria  
Minha única força  
(eu caí na sua abundante graça)  
Meu único poder  
Minha única vida  
(e amor é onde estou)  
Meu único amor

Minha única esperança  
(todo o tempo que eu tentei)  
Minha única paz  
(para me afastar de você)  
Minha única alegria  
Minha única força  
(eu caí na sua abundante graça)  
Meu único poder  
Minha única vida  
(e amor é onde estou)  
Meu único amor

- _Eu te amo...Minha Kagome..._

_E assim viveu Inuyasha... Talvez... Se Kagome o tivesse perdoado e voltado... Hoje ele estaria vivo... E ela mais faliz... Mais enquanto o futuro nao chega... Eu vou ficando por aqui... Ate ver... Se Kagome o perdoou... E ele foi mais feliz... Do que um dia poderia ter sido sem ela._

_Se quer saber quem eu sou... Eu sou o caraçao de dois seres que se perderam na escuridao, e mataram suas almas, por pura ironia do amor... Sem saber... Que poderiam ficar juntos sem provocaçoes._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bem pessoal ainda nao terminou... Por que eu ainda to meia estranha com ela... e se Deus quiser, a gente se concerta n.n Me desejem sorte... Obrigada por lerem... e sayonara**

**Fic dedicada a Bruna. Sra. Kouga autora de Mudanças, Agente secreto, Me espere, e 7 pecados capitais.**

**Irma... Eu te adoro do fundo do meu coraçao... E sei que isso é bobagem, ou o que vc achar, mais vc ja sabe que eu te adoro e morreria por vc n.n Entao... isso é so uma coisa que eu fasso pra descarrega a tristesa... Te adoro. Beijo**

_**Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos  
Como portas abertas?  
Levando você até o meu âmago.  
Onde me tornei tão entorpecida**_

Sem uma alma  
Meu espirito dorme em algum lugar frio  
Até que você encontre-o lá  
E o leve de volta pra casa

(acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(salve-me)  
Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão.  
(acorde-me)  
Faça meu sangue correr  
(eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me anule  
(salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho  
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
Respire dentro de mim e me torne real  
Traga-me para a vida

(acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(salve-me)  
Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão.  
Faça meu sangue correr  
(eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me anule  
(salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

Traga-me pra vida  
(Tenho vivido uma mentira. Não há nada aqui dentro)  
Traga-me pra vida

Congelada por dentro  
Sem o seu toque  
Sem o amor, querido  
Somente você é a vida em meio a morte.

Todo esse tempo  
Não posso acreditar que não pude ver  
Estive perdido na escuridão, mas você estava na minha frente  
Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos, parece  
Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
Sem um pensamento  
Sem uma voz  
sem uma alma  
Não me deixe morrer aqui  
Deve haver algo mais

Traga-me pra vida

(acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(salve-me)  
Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão.  
(acorde-me)  
Faça meu sangue correr  
(eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me anule  
(salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei  
Traga-me para a vida

(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada aqui dentro)  
Traga-me pra vida


End file.
